Marina Ismail
Marina Ismail is the princess and monarch of Azadistan. Personality Marina is passionate for the peace and prosperity of Azadistan. Though she fears for her own life, she risks her political position for the sake of her country. She's also new in the political field and it reflects her personality of being idealistic and naive to her causes. History Season 1 First Princess In the political complexities and turmoil of the middle east, monarchy was chosen as the government body to rule over the establishment of the recent fragile nation Azadistan. While Marina's complete past was never revealed, she chose to be the new leader of the nation without a king nor queen. Saving Azadistan Due to her nation's economic and political instability, she attempts to travel the world to ask various nations for aid to relieve her country's suffering. Meeting Setsuna While in Scotland for negotiations, Marina notices a young boy in a cycle, pursuing a terrorist. She saves him from arrest, believing he was a citizen of her nation. But when she learns that he was Kurdish, she understood that he was once a child soldier. She explains the political situation and fears that Celestial Being may come. She laments over the fact that they carry out armed interventions without thought of diplomacy. Setsuna angrily retorted that which Kurdish and Azadistan were negotiating, people still died. He reveals his identity as a Gundam Meister but Marina refuses to believe it. As she makes her way home, her plane is observed by Exia. Rachmadi kidnapped When Rasa Massoud Rachmadi, the religious man who kept the conservatives in check, was kidnapped, Azadistan erupted into civil war. Celestial Being was able to save Rasa and Exia returned him to the palace, unarmed. Together, they pledge to restore order to Azadistan. Letter from Setsuna In the aftermath of Operation Fallen Angels, Marina receives an e-mail from Setsuna, asking her why the world is so distorted. He promises that he'll continue to fight for the answer. After finishing reading it, she cries. Four Years Later After the fade of Celestial Being and the formation of the Earth Sphere Federation, Marina is seen at her room watching the ceremony on TV. Shirin just resigned her position as adviser to Marina and she's left to fend for herself. Season 2 Arrested and Interrogated Five years has passed and Marina actively goes on diplomatic missions for international aid for Azadistan. While she was staying in her hotel room and watched news about the return of a Gundam, she wondered if Setsuna is still alive. Suddenly her bodyguards were taken out and Federation forces came to arrest her. Marina was taken to a Federation anti-government detention facility for questioning (same place where Allelujah Haptism was held). Upon interrogation, a government agent informed her that she's a person of high interest due to her interaction with a Gundam Meister 4 years ago (when Setsuna returned Rasa Massoud Rachmadi). Even though she was admitedt that she told the government everything she knows before, the agent grilled her for possible leads as they have nothing else on Celestial Being. After interrogation, she was sent back to her cell and kept there for the remaining day. Unexpected Rescue While in her cell, the detention facility was having a lot of commotion. Marina didn't know it, but Celestial Being infiltrated the facility to rescue Allelujah Haptism. A person's voice over the door told her to stand back and the door lock blew open. Marina was surprised to see it was Setsuna who have come to rescue her. Setsuna took her inside 00 Gundam and gave her shelter inside Ptolemy 2. While Setsuna apologized for dragging her into their affairs, Marina wanted to know why Setsuna continues to fight when he could've chose a different life. Setsuna replied that ending conflict was his wish, fighting was the only way. Marina couldn't help but started crying for Setsuna's way of life. Setsuna tell the Ptolemy to take Marina back to Azadistan. Meleina Vashti asks them if they were lovers, they emotionlessly respond no. Marina asks Setsuna to come back with her to Azadistan where they can build an era of peace. Setsuna refuses her offer, saying all what he can do is fight for the world. Unfortunately, the new A-Laws Trilobite attack the Ptolmey 2. Setsuna advises that Marina go to the center of the ship where it is safer. After a luckily save from Kataron, Marina learns that Shirin has joined Kataron. Katharon & Azadistan Incident The Meisters and Sumeragi decide to leave Marina and Saji Crossroad to Kataron's care. Marina played with a few orphaned children who lost their families to the A-Laws. Marina asks Setsuna to take her back to Azadistan. But when they get there, they find the country destroyed by Ali Al-Saachez. Despite her pleas, Setsuna takes her back to Kataron, where their base was ravaged by the A-Laws. Marina helps evacuate the children. When they get to another base, Marina learns that Azadistan is no more as the Federation set up an administration. She collapses to the ground, devastated. Shrin tells Marina that the only way to rebuild Azadistan is to destroy the Federation; Marina protests that it won't solve anything. Relationships Setsuna F. Seiei Alejandro Corner Massoud Rachmadi External Links *Marina Ismail on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini characters